Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 9 \times 6 + 8 \times \dfrac{ 20 }{ 5 } $
Explanation: $ = 9 \times 6 + 8 \times 4 $ $ = 54 + 8 \times 4 $ $ = 54 + 32 $ $ = 86 $